


Happy Death Day

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: Doyoung woke up on his birthday and dies. He wakes up again on his birthday and dies. Repeat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DEATH DAY AU BCOS I LOVE THAT MOVIE

Doyoung wakes up on his birthday not knowing that he will die later on. But then, after dying he woke up again and die again. February 1 keeps on repeating like its on loop. But when he finally solved the problem, he ended up in a different dimension where his boyfriend, is his bestfriend's instead. What will Doyoung do?


	2. 1

🎼Woo move stupid like it’s your birthday~  
  
Uhh, my head hurts like shit.   
  
This is how we celebrate man🎶~  
  
Freaking Jaehyun. I told him not to do pranks like this.  
  
Uh get ‘em 🎵~  
  
"Jae, can you turn that off? Please? I know I'm getting old. And I will, more. If I don't get enough sleep."   
  
I heard a soft thud and a few steps that sounds nearer and nearer   
  
"GOOD MORNING I MADE WAFFLES!!"  
  
"What the freak, I love you, but you don't need to freaking shout it in my ear---TAEYONG?!" I hastly opened my eyes and seated up to look at the person, who just shouted at my ear.   
  
"Aw, I love you too dons. Didn't know growing old makes you sappy" He was wearing our school uniform with an apron and is holding a plate of waffles with candles that says '22' and a spatula in the other. I gape my mouth and stared at him, still processing what's happening "Now, I'm going to be really late. Get up. I made this special waffles just for you."   
  
I flinched when I took a whif and smelled the aroma of the waffles. My stomach grumbled. "Where's Jae--" before I could finish what I was about to say, He clicked his tongue and hit me in the head with the spatula. "disappointed? Jaehyun was called to the dean. Some serious matters about their team happened. Now, come let's have breakfast. Ten, Johnny, and Yuta are already awake." I stood up and made a bee line to the living room where they're all bundled up holding a plate with waffles each while watching some random movie.   
  
I wonder how does our sofa survive with them.  
  
Taeyong hands me the plate of waffles while removing his apron. He dusted of imaginary dusts in his uniform and took his bag. "I'm gonna go now, Happy birthday dons." He sends a flying kiss and glared at the three idiots in the sofa "WASH THE DISHES DEAR GOD! I'LL BE BACK AT 9? DUNNO. BYE."   
  
I walked my way to the sofa, "bye flatass!!!" Ten said and I swear that I heard Taeyong shout "Fuck off" outside the door.  
  
Ten noticed me, he looked up and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH! YOU STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN MY FUCKING MONEY BACK" while forcing me to hug him.   
  
"I thought Jaehyun payed for that?"   
  
"Shut up Yuta."  
  
Yuta also stood up "Happy birthday dons. Here's my lovely kiss--" before the pouting Yuta could pull and kiss me, I glared and kicked him.   
  
"Don't you freaking dare"   
  
he rolled his eyes "tsk" and hugged me and Ten.   
  
"I fixed your car, it was looking shitty. It needed to fresh up" Johnny said and winked at me while putting a whole ass waffle in his mouth. Which is not a really cool scene if you look at.   
  
I gasped "Oh my freaking god, you did not." and pushed Ten and Yuta from the hug and seated beside Johnny.   
  
He shrugged,"Well, I did." and grinned.  
  
I squealed and cup his face. "JOHNNY OH MY GOD!!" and hugged the shit out of him. He chuckled and hugged me back while ruffling my hair.   
  
"Oh come on, My kiss is a better gift"   
  
"You're indebt bitch how dare you"   
  
I felt them sqeeze in the hug  
  
"GROUP HUUUG!!!"  
  
"Ten, that's my fucking crotch."   
  
"Oop, sorry john."  
  
"Well, I hate to interrupt such a lovely scene, but that's my Doyoung." as if on cue, my head snapped up and my ears flinched. "Jae?" I whispered and pushed Yuta and Ten out the hug to run to Jaehyun.   
  
"Hi bunny. Happy Birthday." And there, standing in the door, holding a bunch of baby's breath,  
  
"Jaehyun" the love of my life.  
  
He's wearing a bubble gum pink sweater that matches with the sweater that I'm currently wearing. I could tell that it was pretty windy outside as his hair is a little disheveled. Those deep dimples engraved in his cheeks, the slight blush he has due to the weather, The overly ripped jea---  
  
"Oh my god, why are you two such a sap?" Ten said as he walk past through in the middle of me and Jaehyun to go to the kitchen.   
  
Jaehyun chuckled and slowly walked to me. "Happy birthday to you~" he sang slowly and stops as he reaches the stray bangs that gets in my sight to put it behind my ears. "Happy Birthday to you~" I giggled and he took my right hand and placed a kiss in it. Then, he leans in and sang, "Happy birthday My Doyoung~" using his sexy baritone voice. Oh god, what did I do to deserve this perfect man? "Happy birthday to you~" He finished the song and gave me a kiss in the forehead.   
  
The whole time I saw him I was just smiling widely and blushing. I tiptoed and kissed his cheeks "Flowers for you, gorgeous." He said and gave me the bouquet that he's been holding with his left hand.   
  
I inhaled the intoxicating smell of the flowers and bit my lip, "Thank you jae. I really wanna kiss you now, but Yuta's watching." I giggled but when I glanced at Yuta who's been peeking I glared that made him squeak.   
  
"How did you even know I was peeking!"  
  
"You are hiding behind a freaking vase yu. Stop spying on us and go watch hentai"   
  
Yuta sighed, obviously annoyed that I brought up his single life again. "JAEHYUN'S WATCHING THOSE TOO. WHY TEASE ONLY ME?" he whined as he stomped his way up to the stairs to his bedroom.   
  
Johnny appeared from the living room, "Don't watch with my laptop, I don't want virus!!!" He shouted to the second floor and continued walking to the kitchen but stops abruptly and looked at me with a cheeky grin. "And by the way, Don't fuck too loudly, I need to review for a quiz."  
  
Jaehyun wraps his arm on my waist "Doie's sounds are so sexy though" I snapped my head to look at him and slapped his very hard chest. Shit, my man has been working out lately huh. "Jae, what the hell."  
  
"Don't worry Johnny! We're going vanilla today! I'm gonna worship my baby like what he deserves."   
  
"Jae!!!"


End file.
